Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing and a braking operation lever for a rotor braking device installed on the spinning reel.
Background Information
When surf fishing, a lever brake-type spinning reel as shown, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-129775 is often used. This kind of spinning reel comprises a rotor braking device. The rotor braking device is a device that applies the brakes to the rotation of the rotor in the line delivering direction (the reverse rotation) and that is equipped with a braking drum that rotates in conjunction with the rotation of the rotor in the line delivering direction and a braking operation lever for conducting the braking operation of the braking drum (hereinafter, referred to simply as the “brake lever”). Then, by operating the brake lever, the braking force can be adjusted to an amount that will not prevent fish from biting the bait.
More specifically, the brake lever is formed into a circular arch shape, and the center part in the longitudinal direction is pivotally mounted to the reel body. Additionally, an operating section that is disposed close to the fishing pole mounting portion is installed at the tip of the brake lever, and a brake shoe that is pressed against the braking drum is installed at the proximal end of the brake lever. Then, if the operating section of the brake lever is operated in the direction approaching the fishing pole mounting portion, the brake shoe comes into contact with the inner peripheral surface of the braking drum, and the braking force is applied to the reverse rotation of the rotor.